Wandering Through Hoenn
by DonkeyHedz
Summary: After a raid from Team Ravage at their school, David Vaughan and Martha Vickers set off through the Hoenn region with the goal of defeating Team Ravage! Rated T because I don't know where it might go ;)


**Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Beginning**

I woke up to the horribly familiar sound of my Chatot themed alarm clock, screeching away as I slowly rolled out of bed. I landed in a pile of duvet and person on the floor in my room, opposite the mirror where I noticed myself, looking like a mess caught up in my duvet with fuzzy bed-head and wearing only my boxers from the day before.

I mockingly blew myself a kiss as I got up and put on some fresh clothes for the day, a pair of baggy jeans with a trainer belt, short sleeved shirt and a baggy blue hoody over the top. I staggered down the stairs, ate a bowl of boring cereal, washed, packed my bag and walked the familiar path to get to my boring school. Once at school I met my best friend, we chatted a little and went to the first class of the day. Another regular Tuesday at a school I didn't really wanna go to, yawn.

I originally wanted to leave for my journey at the age of ten, like everyone else, but my parents had insisted on sending me to the trainer school so that I got acquainted with Pokemon before having to go out into the wild and fight for myself against whatever showed up. They told me that they'd get me a Pokemon when they thought I was ready, so naturally I ran around town begging everyone and anyone to catch me a Pokemon, but I was met with a group of people who refused to go against my parents word, just to be polite. Stupid people are stupid!

The only class I was looking forward to was 3rd period, battle practise! We got given a random Pokemon and had to win as many consecutive battles as possible, something I was actually okay at! My teachers had always told me I was unique for being able to understand Pokemon quickly, which resulted in me being able to come up with creative ideas on the spot during battle. So finally it was time for that lesson and I was ready to draw my Pokemon.

"Mr. Vaughan, you're up!" the teaching assistant called holding out a sack of regular pokeballs. I strolled up to the front, glaring at the assistant, I couldn't understand why, but I just didn't like this guy, something about him seemed off to me, so I made it my goal to give him hell. I stuck my hand into the bag and made to sure to take as long as possible to decide on a pokeball. I finally picked one and wandered back to my seat, tossing it gently between my hands. I looked over at my best friend, Martha, she had already picked her Pokemon and was giving me a look to say 'give the guy a break'... yeah I can practically hear her telling me off now.

We finally got outside and I was one of the first to call out my Pokemon (as always) a flash of white light and the form of a Seedot appeared in front of me. I think I remembered using it once before, nearer the beginning of the school year. I looked to my right to see Martha calling out a Whismur. We flashed eachother a grin before jumping into battle, one of the few good points of this school is the complimentary pokedex you get given when you first join, helps when you're bored in class, but that's probably not what they had in mind when they gave them out...

The dex informed me that Seedot had three moves; bide, harden and bullet seed.

I looked up from the dex to see Martha already calling a command for her Whismur.

"Start strong with pound!" She yelled, Whismur following her orders immediately.

"Bide, quick!" I yelled with a happy jump as a response from Seedot. The Whismur hit it square in the face (in all fairness it would've been hard to hit it anywhere else!) but was met immediately after with a white beam, dealing twice as much damage as Seedot received.

"Now uproar!" Martha yelled with a confident smirk.

"Bullet seed, and what are you grinning about?" I asked as the Pokemon launched their respective moves, and being knocked backwards.

"We have to travel together when you're allowed to leave! These battles we have are fun!" she yelled in response, as Whismur launched into another round of uproar.

"Harden! Definitely, if my stupid parents ever let me go," I laughed back as both Pokemon fell flat on their faces.

"Well, well, it's a tie!" Martha laughed as we shook hands.

"Race ya to a streak of ten!" I yelled running to fight another guys Carvanha.

"You're on!" she squealed and ran to a confused looking Slugma. The battles raged on for two hours, it finally started to look like Martha would win, but her tenth battle brought her up against a Geodude that knocked Whismur out way too quickly, meanwhile I lost against a Aron, all because I was too busy laughing at Martha's loss.

"Shame we ran out of time, me and Seedot are still ready to go!" I laughed as Seedot jumped in agreement meanwhile Whismur face planted on the ground next to Martha in exhaustion.

"I think we could use a lunch break!" Martha giggled seeing her tired companion.

"OKAY STUDENTS, TIMES UP!" Mr. Williams called from the school gate, his booming voice reaching us all the way across the field!

"Oh man, I really liked working with this little guy!" I muttered as I said goodbye to Seedot, but not recalling it yet.

"I know right! I'm gonna miss this little oddball!" Martha whined hugging Whismur. We slowly wandered back to the school and were delighted to hear Mr. Williams tell us we could stay with the Pokemon for the rest of the day, as long as we kept them under control. I saw the assistant turn around and mutter something into his hand at this piece of news but didn't think anything of it.

When lunch break was over, we dragged ourselves inside for the final lesson of the day, history of Hoenn! Yawn. At least I had Seedot to keep me company through it though.

"Come on David, you're sixteen years old and you act like a little kid whenever you see the teaching assistant!" Martha muttered, using my full name like she did whenever she was serious.

"It's not my fault, he's creepy! There's just something off about him, how do you not see it?" I demanded and she just rolled her eyes as we walked into our lesson, we got to our seats and I was just about ready to start day dreaming when there was a deafening shattering sound coming from all over the school, our classroom included.

Everything then seemed to happen so fast, people dressed in black with a dark green R printed across their chest and backs, all began jumping in through the shattered windows. One of them released a Sneasel that vanished from sight and re-appeared behind the teacher and shoved one of its razor sharp claws through the back of her head. Her blood sprayed over the room and people began to scream, running for the doors, only to find it blocked off by another figure in black, teamed up with a snarling Poochyena.

"It's Team Rocket, look at the logos on them!" A voice called from the crowd of students as the room filled with more of the thugs, surrounding the group of fifteen students who had occupied the class.

"No, we are not Team Rocket! We are better, we are Team Ravage! The enhanced edition of Teams Aqua and Magma!" one of the thugs yelled back.

"Yes, after the humiliating defeats Archie and Maxie went through, they eventually came together to create a new team, dedicated to revenge and the destruction of Hoenn!" another thug laughed as they all released Pokemon into the thankfully spacious classroom.

"We want the Pokemon this school has already raised to save us the struggle of training them ourselves!" the thug continued with a laugh as he commanded his Golbat to start using supersonic on everyone in the room. "It was lucky that Williams had let us look after the Pokemon from earlier or this could've gone a lot differently..." I thought to myself as I jammed my fingers into my ears to block out the supersonic.

The horrible sound filled my head, making me wanna scream just to hear something else, but as if the Golbat was hearing my thoughts, the sound stopped. I looked up to see the Whismur Martha had used, with its tiny fist glowing white. It was a funny sight to see! However Team Ravage didn't see it that way and told all of their Pokemon to attack Whismur.

"Seedot, get next to it and use bide!" I yelled and Seedot jumped in the way of at least three attacks and endured each of them, which the Pokemon and the thugs stood behind them were none to pleased about. The white beam erupted from Seedot launching the Pokemon backwards, into the thugs and blasted some of the wall away. The class and Team Ravage looked in awe, and then, all hell broke loose!

* * *

A/n Heyy, DonkeyHedzhere! That one on youtube, you won't know me but go and watch me and my friend build a tree base, it's gonna be awesome! So new fanfiction is happening and stuff, gonna be great (hopefully) so send in OC's with theusual info and stay tunes xx


End file.
